Modern Times
by artisticgurl
Summary: What happens when the herd is stuck in modern times with a group of kids?What happens when suddenly everything goes missing? Rated T to be safe Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to complety rewrite "Modern Times"so I hope you all will enjoy this new version!**

Summer had just started and it only had us really anxious for the bell to dismiss us! My name is Alexis and I have just finished 6th grade or will in the next 2 minutes! I have shared an amazing year with my friends!

Miah,Angela,Angel,Marco,Mia,Roxy and Carina the crazy bunch of us survied one year of middle school!

_RIIINNNGG!_

Everybody ran out the door not caring at all if the ripped out a few pages of books."Summer finally came!What should we all do first?!"said Marco full of energy.

"Hahaha calm down first we gotta go our house then my house and see what movies there are on Netflix then get some food!"I said as we walked calmly outside the main doors.

"You know I'll miss this place."Angel said looking back."Why?All you did was get detention and bad grades!I'm surprised we BOTH passed this year!"Marco exclamied.

"Well I will do what I always do on vacation-"Carina started but was cut off by Marco who was starting to annoy us."You mean you'll study everything for 7th and that way be ahead of us aagain?"

"You are so ignorant!"  
"Thanks! I know I am."he said in a rather cocky attitude taking it as a complamint.

We all headed out towards the forest where we always go for a short one is allowed here but we always went one we had a treehouse in the center of it all.

Angela and Miah went in first to take and leave a few things like usual,Marco and Mia (being siblings)hung around the swing.

Our tree was pretty thick ,the "heart of the forest "as we say leaves are green during summer and full didn't dare to cut off the branches so we build the house around them.

"Marco look a possum!"Mia said holding up a possum who seemed held up the other the two possums semed surprised,scared and yet happy."Aww look at this little guy!"Angela said holding up a hedgehog with big brown eyes.

He was trembling but seemed to soften up."This is weird we haven't seen any animals like these before don't you find their fur kinda odd?"I said.

"Not really anyone could of dyed their fur."Miah said,"Exactly so that means these three belong to someone."I stated.

"Yeah they belong to us!"a unkown voiced said we all turned to see a big brown furrly looking elephant looking like he was about to charge at us.


	2. Chapter 2

The big elephant looking thing charged at the kids sending them in different directions Angela and Alexis climbed the tree house while Roxy and Marco climbed on another Angel ,Miah and Mia went separate.A orange blurr chased around Angel as he tried going to the tree house.

A grey white flash tackled the orange thing yelling "STOP!"The two possums were on the elephants tusk saying things like "Stop!" "Don't hurt them!"Two more elephants appeared both female.

Then two sloths appeared one yellow green and the other purple and old.

Angel made it to the top of the house rather tired Mia and Miah randomly appeared on the house to followed by Marco and Roxy.

The second tallest elephant looked at us with no harm intended."I'm sorry for the way my husband was acting."

The kids froze not at all noticing they talked but finally realized that the animals were ice age animals 'supposed to be extinct!'

" What The Heck."Alexis said eyes wide as nothing else seem to come to mind,the tallest one seemed shocked to,"You humans talk?Since when!?"

"Since B.C."Carina said,"Where on earth were you!?"Angel asked."I never left I just climbed a tree and watched you guys."

"B.C?"the orange saber asked.

"Before Christ...you wouldn't understand."

Silence fell as the kids and animals stared at each other taking in every detail the smallest mammoth had the hedgehog on her head and had a rather odd modern hairstyle,the second mammoth had the possums on her tusk.

The brown one stared at them waiting for a move,so did the orange saber the white one was smaller but seemed just as strong as he was she looked at them rather curious.

The younger sloth looked scared while the old one didn't seem to notice anything,the silence broke when she yelled,"PRECIOUSSSSS!"

Alexis leaned more forward to see if she was wasn't dreaming then the little fence broke sending her towards the ground..hard.

'Nope not dreaming.'she thought as the younger mammoth helped her up.

"Thanks...I'm Alexis."

"Welcome and my name is Peaches." Louis inroduced himself "Hi."

"I'm Ellie and these are Crash and Eddie,that's Manny my husband."

The white saber walked forward,"I'm Shira and the grumpy one is Diego."

"I'm not grumpy."he mumbled."Hi I'm Sid! This is my Granny!" The sloth said rather happy.

The other kids got off the tree to introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Angel and this is my sister Angela." "Hey."

"I'm Marco and this my little sister Mia." "Hi!"

"I'm Roxy." "Carina." "HI! I'm Miah!"

"So what happened how did you guys get here?How can you talk?How long have you've been here?"Angela asked wanting to know.

"Well first there was a flash then we heard voices and saw humans ,older humans saying 'No!You idiot!' then we somehow ended up here we don't know how long we've been have always talked and barely maybe 3 or 4 hours up after the black out."Diego answered.

Silence fell again..."Well! Bye! Good Luck Getting Back Home!"Marco said about to take off when Angel grabbed him by his shirt saying "Get back here!"

"You can stay with us!"Alexis chimed.

"WHAT!?"The others said,"Come on you guys this is a great start for our summer!If we don't help they'll die!"

"How can we die?"Manny asked,"Global warming,Goverment,hunters,hikers,neighbors ecetra."

"Fine we'll help but keep them on your house you're the closet one to the forest no one will see them since no one can go in after all."Roxy said.

"Fine they'll stay at the tree house,first I gotta show you guys the way to my house in case something happens."Alexis said grabbing her backpack and heading home.

It wasn't far just so many trees were in the way,"Um I guess you guys should get a good smell of my house scent?"

Diego smelled her as she felt weird for him to smell her hair."You have strange smell it's flowers with another thing."

"It's my conditinor,guys help me get food.Y'all stay here."

Minutes later they came back with food.

"So I hope you guys like this."Mia said with a bag of Chettos and a comb on the other hand she laid down next to Shira brushing her fur then Miah came back with her Iphone in one hand and preztels in the other.

Miah laid down next to Peaches and put on Bruno Mars songs,"Peaches eyed it with wonder but forgot about when the song 'Grenade'started playing.

Angel and Marco came back with sour skittles,dark skittle,original skittles,Sour patches and Garades. With their Dsi's.

Roxy and Carina came back with Carina's equipment and lollipops Angela and Alexis came back with scissors and combs along with razors.

"What's with the scissors?"Mia asked."Well since they have layers of fur we should cut some of it with the global warming if not they die of heat." Angela explained."And the razors?"

"For the sabers and sloths."Alexis answered while Angela and Alexis cut of two layers of the mammoths**(Mammoths have 3 layers of fur plus the fat.)**the others bathed the smaller animals like Louis,Crash,Eddie,Sid and Granny.

Diego and Shira waited for their turn.

2 hours later...

The mammoths felt great with only one layer and fresh with the heat on them and Sid felt happy and fresh as a daisy seeing his original fur color,lime green the possums and Louis didn't feel much different just clean,Granny finally gave up and let the girls wash her she had purple fur similar like her other color only lighter.

Shira had even softer fur and looked better than before(if possible!)not much change for Diego but it was nice to know he took care of himself.

It was 5:00 pm,Angel sat up as he thought of something,"Hey Alexis?"

"Hm?"

"We've been here for two hours and your parents haven't come or appeared."

"They went out of town for four weeks and my sis is at college I'll be staying at my house but my parents got me a babysitter they left yesterday after my sitter arrived and after 30 minutes she said 'Look kid I'm gonna leave ya I got better things to do this summer I'll give you 100 bucks if you don't tell.' So I took them luckily my parents left me 200 before they left in case for food and said that they would be sending in some money per you guys can stay here but The herd has to be in the forest you just never know when someone will walk in to check on me and see you,at sunrise you all can come back and we'll see what we'll do."

"Wow..you got 300 bucks!"Marco said.

"Oh so that means we gotta go to our own house and get our clothes so we can spend the night here!"Miah said,"This going on Facebook!"

While the others left for their house Alexis cleaned up the bags of junk food and swept the hair in separate bags for Carina's experiment for who knows what later they came back with their bags and phones.

Nighttime came as the herd went to the tree house to rest,the kids went in the house and chose a room to sleep in Angela and Angel slept in the dining room on the left and right side Miah,Marco and Mia in the living room. Roxy and Carina in the kitchen and Alexis in her own room.

* * *

**Yaaayyyyyy I finished chapter two!**

**Jenna:That's a long chapter.**

**Thanks! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Crash and Eddie screamed as they were being chased by the neighbor's cat Claw. "He or she is gonna tear us apart!"Crash yelled as the climbed to a post."Dude if we get down from from here we'll die!"

The cat screeched,the brothers yelped and hugged each when the cat was about to pounce Miah came out of the house in a new set of clothes and carried them away."No Kitty bad bad kitty!"

The cat then left,"Why did you guys come here anyway?It's still to early for sunrise."

"I could ask you the same question except that it's about what your wearing."Eddie said."What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It's different from yesterday,do humans do this reguarly?"Crash asked."Yes we do. I would of been in my pajamas but I can't."she said disappointed.

"Why?"they both asked."It's 'cause we we're having a sleepover and the boys are with us so that means I have to change before they wake,you don't want to know and if you do you wouldn't understand."

"Why are YOU up this early?"Louis asked coming from the ground Miah yelped,"Well I was making breakfast and like I said I had to change."

When sunrise came all of the herd woke up later and headed back to Alexis's house. Carina was up early to figure out how to get the herd back to the ice age."I have no idea what to do!I just don't know how someone had mastered time travel!"She said fustrated.

"Well you never know it was probably a government thing,you know like in those movies where a scientists messes everything up and creates a zombie apocalypse or some time travel thing."Angel said while watching '_Back to the Future'_with Diego,Shira,Crash,Eddie,Sid,Granny and Louis in the living room as Peaches,Manny and Ellie saw it from the windows.

"Oh the irony."she sighed at him,though the first thing he said was probably true. The herd was very interested in the movie though.

'We have to teach them about modern things.I don't want them to burn themselves or get hurt in the mean time while they are watching the movie I better get them something to eat.'Alexis's thought.

As part two started playing Angel got bored since he has seen those movies thousands of times before, he decided to change movie, the herd yelled at him and said to put back he did he left the couch and went into the hall. He had never been in Alexis's house so he decided to explore a little.

'Restroom,closet,parents room,closet Alexis's room...wait her room?'he went was a desk against the wall with a window next to kept walking around and opened her see several different outfits.

"What are you doing?"said Sid behind him with Louis."Don't tell her I was in here!"he said quickly attempting to close the door of the closet.

"We won't, why does she have so many things?"Sid asked."She has a lot of clothes she doesn't wear."Angel said and almost had a heart attack when he heard her voice."I'll be right back Shira I just gotta go to my room."

"Wait before you go can you help me take out the trash?"Angela pleaded her.'I owe you one sis!'Angel thought as he scurried away and into the kitchen with Sid and Louis.

Carina put all sorts of chemicals on the table with a weird looking mini water gun."What's that?"Mia said as she was about to poke it."DON"T TOUCH IT!"She yelled.

To late Mia had tilted it and the green liquid came out and dropped on the table and through the floor until it stopped after 3 feet and vanished,Alexis it walked in and stared,"You owe me a new table and a new floor again."she said and walked on.

Throughout the day things broke and fell,Alexis was so tired of it she locked herself into her room. "Hey Carina?"Manny asked.

"Yeah."she said while on her computer and looked out the window to see him."How come we haven't seen a single mammoth or saber around here?Ever since we got here we haven't seen or smelled one."

Carina froze.

* * *

**Ok so everybody knows how Manny would react to this...**

**Carina:WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!? I'M TO SMART TO DIE!**

**Marco:HEY You forgot me in this chapter!**

**Me:You sleep like a rock dude!**

**Granny:Hi there girly scout! (to marco)**

**Marco:I'm a dude Granny.**

**Granny:FOR A GIRL YOU SURE TALK BAD TO YOUR ELDER! 'BONK'THAT"S FOR YELLING AT ME!**

**Me:My life is so messed up right now 0.0...REVIEW! :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

This time Manny asked again only more stern,"Why haven't we seen any of them?" Carina yelled,"Help!"She got up and ran across the Alexis came out of her door as Manny ran over the wooden fence and made a hole in the wall all the kids came out of the house from all the noise.

Carina quickly hid behind her as they moved outside."Manny what on earth are you doing!?"Marco said half yelling.

"What happened here!?"Alexis said coming through the front then he grabbed her with his trunk and raised her up high."Why haven't we seen any mammoths or sabers here!?"

Alexis eyes widen with horror as she had forgotten complety about saw Ellie and Peaches behind Manny looking at her,Sid ,Diego,Shira,The twins,Louis and Granny were all waiting for an answer."Because their extinct."she said calmly."It was the humans right?"Manny said angry but wanting to cry.

"Not exactly,because of weather changes...in fact there's a lot of theories on why they were extinct."she said as he set her down.

"Am I the only one wondering why the streets are abandoned?"Marco said looking at the road. Cars were gone house doors open some were locked.

"Did we miss something?"Angel asked sounding worried."Zombie invasion!"Marco yelled earning a slap from Roxy.

"How did we not notice this?Should we look around town?Is there maybe a parade going on or something?"Alexis said.

The kids got on there bikes and rode around not going fast since the herd had to keep up they reached the main part of their town,all streets seemingly empty."How?Our parents were here just yesterday!How could they just disappear?"Mia said.

Shira and Diego tried catching a scent but neither of them had any luck."This is all to weird,check your phones."Carina said as they all had signal,"How can there be a signal if no one's here?"Peaches asked.

"Because somebody is here.I just don't know who,to be safe hand me your phones I need to block the signal."Carina said.

Shivers went down their spins as they passed several stores went back to their neighbor hood going to Angela and Angels house,the door was open. As the kids walked in and the herd looked through the windows they knew it was empty.

Angela cried as she hugged Angel no trace of their parents or siblings some clothes and items were was the same with Miah's house no one there but things were with Marco and Mia's house and Roxy's and Carina's.

They all went back to Alexis house,"Were sorry for your families going missing."Ellie said trying her hardest not to cry. Even if she barely knew the kids she cared for them.

"Something is wrong and we are gonna find out what happened,why it happened and by who."Alexis said with red eyes.

Everyone nodded ,the herd had to wait about heir discusion from earlier.

"When do we start?"Angel asked."We already did."Alexis answered.

* * *

**Ok so I think this is where it might become rated T Sorry for the short chapter please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 months later**

It has been five months since everything went down, after weeks they had found a 14 teen year old guy in one of the houses,he was from out of town and looked up his home city he found no results. Carina had also tried to do that,she had Googled their town and nothing popped to the government this place doesn't exist.

He had stayed with them since,all the kids had changed,they were still funny and still had some happiness in them but when they saw the empty streets... Alexis also affected since her parents weren't even in town when everything went down. Not a letter,post cards nothing.

On the second month they knew that it was to track the herd,but they kept wondering why didn't they capture them to? They knew a lot of people were just in it for the money,and they knew that they were in the city but didn't know where in the city so they started to break into stores and take stuff.

Wood,metal material to build a training area in the wood,hiding targets around the place hoping that they could aim.

Without them knowing Luis took in real guns instead of bbs or had told him not to shot if not the others would hear the shot and follow it.

On the third month they kept getting voice recordings and course it was all a trick they didn't fall for herd had learned many things in the past months with the kids. The herd wasn't entirely affected by the disapearnce.

They learned a lot of things,music,art,sports,culture,religions, technology socially awkward people on the internet the usual things you see.

On the fourth month that's when the kids went mature and half no longer had hope for a normal now was smarter than before she just barley was one of the toughest took things serious and volentered on trips into the city.

Angela had become strict and learned things about healing wounds since that's all that's been and Mia were the same quirky girls just with hardly any lost some goofiness and stopped making jokes sometimes he would to see if they needed a smile. Angel matured and had stopped with the cockiness and practiced. Alexis changed the most she put pressure on herself.

Without food hardly any water and she would disappear for a couple of days and come back like nothing.

Ellie saw the kids watching TV they had become obsessed with 'The Walking Dead'they thought of it as something that they can'relate to'. Every once in a while they all laughed at the TV and forget about the town for a few seconds.

Carina looked at the window watching the trees thinking of old times when all they did was goof then heard a beep go off in the kitchen thinking it was her imagination she ignored it.

_beep_

_beep beep beep beep beeep beeep beeeeep_

Carina raced in and took her laptop there was the map on the whole town with a red dot blinking. She found them.

"GUYS GUYS GUYSSSSSS!"She yelled.

Everyone looked up at her from what they were doing. Shira sat up with Diego knowing the news.(Sabers hear really well from a distance)"I found them!"she said showing them the red dot.

Alexis looked at the dot,it was in a mall...only that it wasn't in their city."Wait so their in a different city?Then why do we have electricity? And cameras around?"she asked.

"I'll tell you all later but now we need to celebrate this! Let's take a few days off and then attack them into leaving the herd alone and giving back our parents."Carina shared a they cheered and played music.

Not far was a camera looking at them and zoomed in...

"Sir we have like you said to wait five months and apperantly they want to attack us."Said a young man in a white lab coat.

(chuckle)"Good."said a man with grey hair and a black lab coat with white gloves."Pretty soon those kids will come looking for their*_precious family*_.Hehehe and if the kids come then so will the herd. OH! The money we will gain!"

"Sir?Why can't we just go back in time for another herd?"said the young man."Because somebody overloaded the machine and blasted it!"The doctor snapped back.

The young man did recall that was the day he had finished his work of art the machine he wasn't present when it happened but he did allow a man older than him in the lab as he was leaving. But as he left he saw an explosion.

Pure waste of a good contraption.

Alexis sat down in the tree house as the other kids were at her smiled as she heard them getting mad at Marco. Peaches and Shira had walked into the clearing.

"Hey Alexis why aren't you celebrating with us?Aren't you happy?"Peaches sat down as she saw the young girl look at the road."You're afraid that you won't find them."

"Well that and I'm afraid at what will happen to you if they killed everyone?What if it's a trap?What if-"

"What if they are okay and so will we?"Peaches said calming her two females smiled at her assuring her that it would all be okay.

Shira took a breif wiff in he air and smiled."Peach maybe we should go,if not we will ruin the moment for Princess Worry and Prince Cocky."Standing up they left and passed Angel.

Alexis blushed at what she had said."What are you doing here?"she asked."I came here because the party got boring."he answered. As if on cue loud music blared and laughing and screaming started as they launched Crash and Eddie into the air.

"Oh yeah that sure sounds boring."she said,"It is."was all he said, shocked Alexis thought that maybe he had fully matured and found their parties lame and boring."It's boring because you're not there."he finished.

She blushed like crazy but was thankful that it was night and the only source of light was a leaned forward,she leaned forward almost locking lips when suddenly.."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Crash came in like a wrecking ball in their was launched up to high and landed in between them.

" You guys were about to kiss?"Eddie asked popping out of nowhere "...No."They both said.

"You hesitated."Crash said on Angels laughed as the possums ran back to the party,leaving the two kids in a really awkward silence,awkwardly they left the tree house and went to the party.

* * *

**Jenna:ALEXIS AND ANGEL SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Me:Shut up.**

**Alexis walks in o.0**

**Alexis:What the heck!? Are you me!?**

**Me:Yes I am you from another the same person.**

**Angel walks in o.o**

**Angel:THERE IS TWO ALEXIS!? *Faints***

**Me and Alexis:Not it!**

**Jenna:Not-ugh alright.*drags him out and into his room***

**Alexis:REVIEW! :)**


End file.
